Our Christmas Countdown
by yellowshiningstars
Summary: An advent style fic with a chapter a day (25 chapters!) based around our favourite couple. Based a year after episode 5. Christmas prompts welcome! Merry Christmas, whether you celebrate or not! x
1. Chapter 1 - December 1st

**Hi guys!**

**So I decided I wanted to do an advent-style thing for Christmas. I'll try do a chapter a day (25 days!) but if I miss a day I'll try catch up as quickly as possible. If you have any prompts or Christmassy ideas you want our favourite couple to do then let me know! I hope you all have a lovely December :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 1 - December 1st**

* * *

><p>It's the greatest time of year and it's here.<p>

_- 'Greatest Time of Year' - Aly & AJ_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 1: Advent<strong>

* * *

><p>Charles James smiled as he turned over to wrap his arms around the peacefully sleeping frame of his girlfriend. Glancing at the clock on her bedside table, he stifled a yawn. 7am. He placed a light kiss into her hair before closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he felt somebody bouncing on his bed.<p>

"Daddy! Molly! Wake up!" Sam screamed excitedly, causing Charles to moan. Much, much too early. "Come on! It's December! Santa will be here in 24 days!"

Charles opened his eyes and sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head while yawning. Once he was out of his dozing state, he smiled. "Morning, scamp."

"Morning daddy!" The little boy grinned. "Wakey, wakey Molly!" Sam said cheerfully as Molly began to come round. "It's nearly Christmas!"

Molly opened her eyes and blinked sleepily. "Morning mate," she replied, voice hoarse in the way hers did in the morning, something that her boyfriend found extremely cute. "You're fully of energy this morning! You haven't even got your advent calendar yet." She laughed.

"Are we still going after school to get them? Pleasseeee?" Molly found Sam's puppy dog eyes irresistible, his eyes as chocolate brown as his father's.

Charles, more awake, answered before Molly's sleep deprived mind had the chance to process the question. "Only if you come downstairs and eat your breakfast."

Sam saluted (something he had started doing a lot recently. Molly reckoned it was because he had seen the pictures of his dad in the army and wanted to be just like him, something she found ever so adorable) before running out of the room. When Charles heard his little feet on the stairs, he turned to Molly. "Morning, beautiful." He smiled before kissing her lips, Molly eagerly responding but pulled away when she heard Sam shouting for his dad to make him toast.

"Morning." She smiled in returning, planting a light kiss on his lips before he pulled back the covers and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Right, are you sure you 'av everythin'?" Molly questioned as she pulled on her red trench coat then wrapped a grey scarf around her neck. "You got your spelling sheet?"<p>

"Yip!" Sam answered while his dad helped him with his blue winter coat.

"Right then, come on mate or you'll be late. Don't wanna end up like me and 'av to sign the late book everyday, do ya?" Charles chuckled at Molly's comment before zipping up his black coat.

"We wouldn't want that, love." He winked cheekily before kissing her quickly. "Right, I'll leave you two to it. Have a good day at school, scamp." Charles ruffled Sam's hair playfully then kissed Molly again. "Be good. See you both later."

Molly turned to Sam after wishing Charles good luck at his interview and when the front door closed. Despite his reluctance at a 'desk' job, Charles had performed a brief stint training soldiers after his rehab had resulted in serious improvements in his injuries. He had enjoyed it, and after it ended last month, he immediately wanted to do it again but full time. His meeting today was in London about his contract as they'd agreed to hire him straight away - not only had he been a great Captain to Two Section, any section seemed to respect him and wanted to be a soldier like him. This was something Molly constantly teased him about, but inside she was extremely proud of him and she hoped that he knew that too. "Right let's go." And they set off out the front door for the short walk to his school.

* * *

><p>"What'd you learn today then?"<p>

"Nothin'."

"Sounds about right. Hated school, me. Couldn't see the point." Sam giggled at this. He looked like he had something to say and that he was thinking about how to say it, so Molly stayed quiet.

"I got a part in the school play, Mols. You gonna come see it?" He finally broke the silence.

"Well done, mate!" Molly grinned as she ruffled his hair. "That's proper good. Of course I will! Only if you want me to. What are ya? I was a bumble bee once. Fell over on stage, right enough, but me mam said I was the star of the show."

"A shepherd, I think. Miss says I have to carry a big stick!" He said excitedly, taking obvious enjoyment out of his achievement.

"Aw, you'll look well cool. Well done! Your dad will be so happy!"

"Can we go to the shop now for my advent calendar? Pleasseee?" Sam begged as he and Molly walked back from school in the cold winter afternoon air, his excitement about the play forgotten when he remembered Molly's promise. When Molly nodded, he skipped along happily and paused about 5 minutes later outside the shop, waiting for Molly to catch up.

"G'on then!" She laughed as they entered the shop. Immediately she could see that Christmas was definitely coming... it was now the 1st and the shop was covered in hues of red, green and gold. Rubbing her hands to warm up as she walked behind Sam, she laughed as he ran to the sweets aisle.

"Look Molly! There's a Spider-man one!"

"You want that one, then?" He shrugged. While she waited on him to make his decision, she lifted two advent calendars off the shelf. "Come on mate, your dad will be wondering where we are."

Sam stuck his tongue out playfully, reminding Molly of when she first met him, and lifted a Spider-Man advent calendar. "Let's go then!"

* * *

><p>"Daddy we're back!" Sam shouted as he ran into the kitchen, automatically greeted by a hug from Charles. "Guess what!"<p>

"What?" Charles chuckled, taking obvious happiness out of seeing his son so excited and happy.

"I'm a shepherd in the school play! Molly says I'll look really cool!"

"Ooh, well done, Scamp. Can't wait to see it!"

"Yeah. Look what I got!" Sam lifted out his advent calendar from the shopping bag Molly had let him carry. "Molly got one too. Can I have mine now?" Charles looked his son in the eyes and couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Tell you what, if you get changed and don't tell your mum, you can have it now before dinner." Charles laughed as Sam ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Charles heard Molly's high heels enter the kitchen as she had been in the hallway beforehand taking off her coat.

"Have fun?" He smiled, walking over to wrap his arms around her.

"Yeah. How was your meeting?" She leaned her head against his chest, feeling safe and warm in his arms.

"It was good, said I can start in January." He planted a kiss to her forehead before frowning. "So you got an advent calendar too?" When Molly nodded, he fake pouted, pretending to be offended he'd been left out.

"Don't worry handsome, I got you one as well." She unwrapped herself from his arms and walked over to the island where Sam had dumped the shopping bag and lifted out two advent calendars. One was Cadbury's, her favourite, and the other was Lindt, Charles' favourite. She felt his arms wrap around her waist and turned around to face him.

"I was only joking, but thank you." He chuckled.

"I know." She smiled before kissing away what remained of his pout from before. "Happy first of December, Charles."

"Merry December to you, too. Let's make it a good one." He ran a hand through her hair before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you all had a lovely 1st of December and I hope you have a good month, whether you celebrate or not. If you're in a festive mood, feel free to leave a review! I'll hopefully have a few fluffy chapters. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - December 2nd

**Hi everyone!**

**WOW. I am so overwhelmed by the number of reviews, favourites, followers and views... I did not expect such a good response. You're all lovely. Thank YOU so much for everything, I walked into school with the biggest smile on my face :) Here's day 2. Remember, I am accepting prompts so just let me know in the reviews or PM! :P Hope you all had a good start to December. I must admit I'm kind of stressed this month at the thought of revising for mocks and a mountain load of schoolwork, but you all cheer me up. I promise to catch up on everyone's stories soon and reply to you all personally!**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 2 - December 2nd**

* * *

><p>Putting up the Christmas tree with friends who come around, it's so much fun when Christmas comes to town.<br>_- 'When Christmas Comes To Town' - The Polar Express_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 2: Christmas Tree<strong>

* * *

><p>"Right, on the count of three. One, two, three!" Charles shouted as he and the delivery man heaved a large box through the front door. It was 7:30am ... definitely not when when Charles expected his doorbell to ring. 'What I'd do to be back in bed.' He thought as he stood on the doorstep carrying half of a box in his plaid pyjama bottoms, a thin white t-shirt and a pair of old socks. He laughed to himself... definitely not as 'posh' as Molly made him out to be.<p>

"Cheers, mate." He shook the delivery man's hand when they got the box inside. Closing the front door, he rubbed his hands through his hair and then over his eyes to wake himself up. 'Guess I won't be going back to sleep now!' He thought as he shivered before heading to the kitchen to make himself a mug of Rosabaya.

* * *

><p>"Morning." Molly whispered as she wrapped her arms around Charles' shoulders from behind, kissing it in the process. He automatically placed his hands over hers and turned around.<p>

"Morning." He smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. "Guess what we're doing today!"

"What?" Molly frowned, too tired to recall ever making plans for the day.

Charles simply took her hand and guided her through the hallway and I to the living room. He looked at the box and then back at her with a goofy grin on his face.

"It's a bloody box..?"

"No, it's what's IN the box!" She could tell he was excited, reminding her of when he told her they had to sing together. She'd never forgiven him for that ... muppet.

"I don't get it." She pouted, too sleepy to work out what he was implying.

"Oh come on, you cockwomble. Open the box." To this, Molly rolled her eyes before letting go of his hand and walking over to the massive cardboard box in the middle of the room. "Bloody hell, it's taller than me." Charles smirked. Slowly she began to open the box and rolled her eyes while doing so. She couldn't make out what it was. Then, when she had opened 20cm more of it, she saw it.

Turning around, she was met with Charles standing beside her leaning one hand on the box and the other wrapped around her waist. "You like it?" He smiled.

Molly nodded, taking advantage of their closeness by leaning up and kissing his lips. "It's our first Christmas tree!" She whispered, excitement filling her eyes along with something else that Charles was hoping was love and anticipation for their future together.

"Indeed." He nodded, pressing his forehead to hers and kissing her lips. "So, you up for decorating it?" He whispered, eyes filled with lust after realising how close they were standing. 'She's beautiful when she just wakes up.' He thought to himself, taking in the sight of her messy hair and perfect skin, flawless without makeup. He was always telling her she didn't need it, that she looked beautiful even when in Afghanistan all sweaty and exhausted, but she still wore it.

"Later." Molly mumbled, kissing him back before unwrapping herself from his arms and dragging him upstairs.

* * *

><p>Molly rolled up the sleeves of the shirt she was wearing. It was a blue plaid pattern, one of Charles'. They'd been decorating and setting up the tree for more than an hour and were finally nearly done. Unwrapping a gold glass bauble from tissue paper, she took a step backwards and smiled.<p>

"I've never seen such a beautiful Christmas tree. This is proper nice, init?" Molly marvelled at the tree in front of her.

Charles got off the mini step ladder and smiled. "We've done a great job, haven't we?" He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair once. Molly's hand automatically reached up to his and she smiled in return.

"Yeah. This makes my family's look like shit." She laughed. "I remember three years ago dad spent all the decoration money at the pub so the kids had to make the tree decorations out of paper. Thought it was great at the time." She rolled her eyes but Charles saw the glint of sadness in her eyes. She rarely talked about her past, she was close with her family sure, but never got too personal about her dad's drinking or her ex boyfriends. Not that he minded the latter.

He kissed her forehead before Molly walked over to put the last bauble on the tree. "Shall we turn on the lights?"

Molly nodded, her sadness replaced with eyes of excitement. Charles smiled to himself, she was like a child when it came to Christmas. What he often wondered was how she had managed to keep a childlike innocence about her, especially after her upbringing and the army, and how she found happiness in the simplest of things. He loved that about her. He just prayed she'd never lose it and if she did, that he'd be able to help her find it again.

"Okay, ready?" Molly smiled at the concentration on his face. She nodded and squeezed his hand with excitement while he pressed the Christmas tree light switch. "Go!"

Suddenly the dark room was like a kaleidoscope of golds, whites, reds and the green of the tree. The cream lights were twinkling softly as the fire to their right lit up the remainder of the room. Molly looked up to Charles and grinned. "It's beautiful."

Charles made a noise of agreement then turned to look at her with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Only one thing missing, Dawes. Care to do the honours?"

Before Molly had a chance to respond he had put his arms around her waist and lifted her up high, placing the star in the hands. Molly squealed with delight and laughter as Charles walked across the room towards the tree.

"If you drop me I'll pull out every single one of your bloody curls." She tried to sound stern but failed, resulting in Charles chuckling. No matter how high off the ground she was, in his arms she felt safe. She knew he'd never hurt her, and he promised himself quietly that he never would drop her or hurt her in the slightest.

When he was as close to the tree as possible, Molly leaned forward and placed the star on the top of the tree. She clapped her hands in approval as he stepped backwards so they could both admire their work. Without warning, he leant backwards onto the sofa causing her to fall off and land as thought she was lying on it. Quickly, he leant over her as she giggled, Charles taking in the heavenly sound, and wrapped her arms around her neck and he wrapped hers under her waist.

"I love you, Molly Dawes." He whispered, taking in the sight of her shadowed face with only the tree lights and fire lighting it up.

"I love you too, Boss man." She replied, slowly leaning in and kissing his lips as she ran his hands through his soft messy brown curls.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you all like it as much as the first one. If you're in a festive mood, feel free to leave a review. They are so motivating and make me genuinely smile. I've only written up till December 4th so I've a lot to do this month. Keep me motivated? ;) Oh and P.S. what's your favourite Christmas song? I'm putting a lot on my phone and it's making me SO excited but I feel like I'm missing some. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - December 3rd

**Hi everyone!**

**I am so genuinely thankful and overwhelmed by the response to this story. I sincerely thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for the lovely reviews you all leave. School is so stressful at the minute but you all make me smile and go in with a smile on my face and for that I'm forever grateful :) Thank you as well for the prompts you have left me, I will try to incorporate as many as I can over the next 22 days! Remember, I'm accepting more. I do have a rough plan for the chapters but some are weaker than others so I'll take all the help I can get haha! **

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 3 - December 3rd**

* * *

><p>Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop.<em><strong><br>**- 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree' - Brenda Lee_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 3: Mistletoe <strong>

* * *

><p>Molly sat up quickly as she heard the gunshot. Shaking her head, she realised it was just another nightmare and panted as she got her breath back. The moonlight through the curtains was projecting onto Charles' face. She smiled. He looked so peaceful, so happy, so perfect. After sighing when looking at the clock which read 2:36am, she kissed Charles' forehead when he began to stir.<p>

"Molly?" He mumbled in a sleepy voice, his arm reaching out instinctively to pull her body closer.

"Shh, I'm just going to get a drink of water. Go back to sleep." She whispered before climbing out of bed and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

After she had filled up a glass of water, she walked into the living room and sat on the sofa to drink it. Looking at the grandfather clock at the corner of the room, she suddenly remembered just how tired she was and her eyelids began to feel heavy, as though if she kept them open for longer than a second without blinking they'd stop working. She set her cup on the coffee table and lay down on the sofa, the thought of going up the stairs too much for her tired body.

* * *

><p>Charles woke himself up an hour later when he had reached out to pull Molly closer to him but felt only the cold bed quilt. He sat up as he rubbed his eyes, willing himself to wake listened intently to see if he could hear any movement around the house to pinpoint where Molly was, but there was no sound. With a yawn, he made his way quietly downstairs to look for his girlfriend.<p>

The first place he checked was the kitchen, where he vaguely remember her whispering she was going to get a drink. When she wasn't there, he entered the living room to faintly see the outline of her sleeping body in the dark. He walked over to her and pushed his fingers through her hair. 'She looks so peaceful' he thought and automatically decided against carrying her up the stairs into bed. It wasn't that she was heavy, far from it actually, but he didn't want to risk waking her when he could see the faint dark circles under her eyes. He grabbed the cotton throw from the other sofa and placed it gently over her body, planting a kiss on her forehead when he was finished. He walked over to the Christmas tree they had decorated the day before and turned on the lights in case she woke up in the complete dark and was confused about where she was. Smiling to himself at the cosy sight in front of him, he quietly left the room and headed back to bed. Molly didn't make a sound.

* * *

><p>"I forgot we'd bought half of this." Charles sighed as he battled his way through the boxes on the floor to sit on the sofa.<p>

Molly giggled. "Perhaps we went a bit over the top, boss. Ah well, it's Christmas, innit?"

Charles chuckled as he pulled Molly onto his lap. "Yes, and I get to spend it with you."

Molly blushed. "Going all soft on me, sir?" Charles knew that despite her banter, she was excited about that prospect too. "Right, c'mon then, let's finish decorating."

* * *

><p>The house was like a winter wonderland. Together, they had decorated the house in hues of red, gold, green and white. Their living room was now filled with Christmas cushions, a garland, Christmas ornaments and candles. This theme was carried out into the hallway where they had wrapped a garland up the stair railing along with fairy lights around photo frames. On their front door they'd placed a wreath along with a 'Santa stop here!' sign. When Molly saw it, she laughed at Charles' declaration.<p>

"It's for Sam!" He had said when Molly raised her eyebrows.

"Of course it is." She had winked, giggling at his pissed off expression.

Outside the house they had hung up Christmas lights along the roof. Well, Charles did. When he saw Molly up the ladder he automatically shouted for her to get down, that he'd do it. Molly knew he was just being protective and she'd got a warm feeling in her stomach. She was one lucky, lucky girl.

When they'd finished outside, they stood on the footpath to admire their work. Charles squeezed her hand and pulled her body against his as she smiled up at him.

"I can't believe we just decorated our house, you and me, for our first Christmas together." She whispered, blinking away tears. "I really love you, you know. I'm so excited!"

Charles kissed her cheek and smiled back at her softly. "Ditto."

* * *

><p>As they lay on the sofa, Charles suddenly put his cup of Rosabaya on the coffee table and stood up. "Where you going?" Molly asked.<p>

"One minute." He left the room and appeared again less than twenty seconds later with a cheeky grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What?" Molly laughed.

"We forgot something."

Charles took her hand and pulled her up, hanging something from the lamp above their heads. When Molly saw what it was, she rolled her eyes but had a matching grin to his on her face.

"Will you do me the honour of a kiss under the mistletoe?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"Of course." Molly smiled and she brushed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers behind his neck, both of them leaning into the other's touch. Charles could feel Molly smiling as their lips met in the Christmas light lit up room, neither wanting to part.

When they stopped for air, Charles leant his forehead against hers, not wanting to lose contact with her. His hot breath on her face left her wanting more, likewise for him. Suddenly, he lifted her into his arms and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist as they made their way up stairs.

"I love you, Molly." He muttered inbetween kisses.

"I love you too, bossman."

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that! Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to, feel free to leave a review! They are so motivating and are encouraging me to write the next chapter even if it is after midnight and I have a test tomorrow and I'm exhausted. But don't worry, you're all too lovely to ignore and I'm a crap sleeper anyway haha! Thank you! Xo<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - December 4th

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews, they make me incredibly happy and truly make my day, so thank you! Here's the next chapter. I realised after I had finished it that it's similar to a story already published on here and for that I apologise but I tried to make it different to fit this story. Credit to the author who inspired this :) Hope you're all having a lovely December so far.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Day 4 - December 4th**

* * *

><p><em>Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again.<em>

_- 'Last Christmas' - Wham!_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 4: Christmas Shopping<strong>

* * *

><p>"So what is it we're buying today, then?" Charles asked as he drove his BMW, keeping his eyes on the road as Molly rolled her eyes.<p>

"Presents, you muppet."

"I gathered that. But who for?"

"You're such a typical man. Your family, my family, Sam..." Charles zoned out as Molly trailed on. She was right, he was useless at this type of thing. He could organise a section and get them through war no bother, but civilian stuff like presents were still troublesome for him. 'Maybe I'm just getting old' he thought but decided this wasn't true as he swiped a glance at his reflection in the car mirror.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he was turning off the engine after parking his car. Taking out his keys, he pushed him into his pocket as he felt down his coat to check he had his wallet and phone. He then got out of the car and swiftly walked round to Molly's side where he opened her door just as she was about to.<p>

"Thank you." She smiled, climbing out of the car and pulling on her coat. She was wearing a red trench coat, a cream scarf, black skinny jeans and black high-heeled boots. Charles was looking handsome in a white shirt, a brown jumper and a pair of jeans with brown shoes, wearing a black coat over his outfit.

"Anytime, love." He smiled as he shut her door and took her hand in his. They began to walk down the streets of Bath, heading for the shops.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, they had purchased gifts for everybody they had aimed to get today. This included the two section Secret Santa (Molly's was Baz Vegas, Charles' was Kinders) and their families. The air was cold but dry and Molly was glad she had chosen to wear her warmest coat.<p>

Molly smiled as Charles wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to the car. 'Bath is so pretty' she thought. All around her were Christmas decorated shops, couples walking hand in hand for gifts, families trying to purchase presents for their children without them noticing and a massive Christmas tree in the town centre that was unlit. Charles was right, Bath was truly magical at Christmas. She was about to voice this to Charles, who was pulling out his wallet, when he stopped to give money to Carol singers.

"Merry Christmas." One of the singers said to the couple, grateful for their donation. Molly was about to reply when her eyes met eyes familiar to her.

Too familiar.

It was him.

Anton.

She was in too much shock to notice that Charles was looking at her like she had three heads. "Moll? Come on!" He chuckled, wanting to get back to the warm car. Suddenly, worry filled his eyes. "Moll? You okay?"

The sound of her name caused her to look suddenly at Charles and she faintly nodded. "Let's go." She whispered, taking off at a quick pace.

"What's wrong?" Charles asked as he turned to keep up with her. "Molly?"

She kept walking, ignoring everyone and everything around her as she tried to get away. She could feel tears building in her eyes, everything was going blurry.

"Dawes!" Charles' shout snapped her out of it and she stopped. "Molly, what is it?" His voice was full of concern.

"It's him." She whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Who?" She opened her mouth to begin to explain when another voice beat her to it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Molly Dawes." Anton's voice pierced through Molly's head.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Charles turned around to the man, wanting to get Molly on her own so she could explain what was wrong.

"I went out with this tart, who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend." Molly could see Charles' body tense.

Anton started laughing loudly. "Yeah, mate. Of course you are. Didn't know you'd started work as a prozzie, Molls? Then again, it's fitting for a slut like you." He grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"What did you just say?" Charles tried to keep his voice calm but the anger was filtering through. When Anton didn't reply, instead he rolled his eyes and muttered 'posh twat', Charles stopped restraining his anger. "I said, what did you fucking say?!" He shouted in his face and raised his fist. Anton hadn't been expecting this as he let go of Molly's arm which was now red.

Molly had now composed herself enough to recognise that Anton was about to lose his temper. Instinctively, she pulled Charles back as he lifted his arm. "Leave him, it's not worth it." She shouted.

Charles was aware of the panic in his girlfriend's voice so he lowered his fist and voice. "If you talk to my girlfriend in anyway again, you'll have me and the rest of the British Army to answer to. Do I make myself clear?" He muttered in Anton's face. When Anton nodded, Charles stepped backwards, trying to ignore the smirk on Anton's face. "Come on, let's go." He took Molly's hand and they walked to their car.

* * *

><p>"Who was he?" Charles broke the silence of the car as they continued the drive home. They'd set off from the town centre twenty five minutes ago and it had been silent, bar the radio, since.<p>

"Just my ex." Molly shrugged. "Dated him before I joined the army."

"I don't like how he talked to you. You deserve better, Moll."

Molly sighed and looked out the window. "I don't deserve you, Charles. Not really. That... That's the kind of men I'm supposed to grow up and marry. Why do you want me?"

Charles stayed silent for a minute before pulling over. He turned in his seat to look at his girlfriend who had tears in her vulnerable eyes. "Why do I want you?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Molly, I love you. You don't deserve a man like that and I don't deserve you. You're worth millions. I know you don't think it but you are, no man will EVER be good enough for you. I love you, please never forget that." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and cupped her face in both hands, wiping away her tears with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." She cried. "Thank you. I love you, sir. So much." She kissed his lips and then pulled back.

"He'll never bother you again, Moll. I promise. You okay now?" He smiled. When she nodded with a watery laugh, he kissed her on the lips quickly again before turning on the car and pulling onto the main road again. "I know Christmas shopping is supposed to be stressful, but I hope the rest isn't going to be like that." He joked.

* * *

><p>Charles moved quietly across his study as Molly took a shower later that night. Opening his desk, he pulled the white gift bag out of his coat and pushed it into a drawer. It had been hard work but Molly had been distracted in a shop for half an hour trying to decide what to get her mum so Charles took the opportunity to sneak off and get Molly's present. Smiling as he traced his fingers over the writing on the bag, he placed it in the drawer at the bottom of his desk then locked it with a key so Molly wouldn't find it. He couldn't wait to give her her Christmas present, and he was hoping with everything in his body that she would love it.<p>

"Charles! Can you get me a towel?" Molly's shouts from the bathroom broke through his thoughts.

"Coming!" He responded and put the desk key back in his pocket, his previous anxiety briefly disappearing. Turning out the lights of the study, he sighed and picked a towel out of the cupboard. 'It's going to be a long month before I can give it to her and get her reaction' he thought before he knocked on the bathroom door and threw the towel in.

"Thank you!" She answered and he chuckled to himself. He really, really hoped she'd like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Any guesses what her present is? ;) Thank you for everything and if you want to, feel free to leave a review! Prompts are still open. Love you guys. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - December 5th

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry this one is a few hours later than normal (I normally upload just after midnight) but I fell asleep as I have a massive test today! Sorry. Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews and prompt ideas - please keep them coming! I've ran out of pre-written chapters so your motivation will be more important than ever.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 5 - December 5th**

* * *

><p><em>Simply having a wonderful Christmas time.<em>

_- 'Wonderful Christmas Time' - Paul McCartney_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 5: Christmas Baking<strong>

* * *

><p>"Can we start now? Pleaseeee?" Sam's adorable voice was beginning to make Charles hate himself for teaching his son manners. His voice was too cute to say 'no' to.<p>

"G'on then." Molly laughed as she dragged Charles off the sofa beside her and into the kitchen.

Charles sat down at one of the island's stools as Molly tied an apron around her clothes. Sam was looking through a recipe book and squeezed with delight when he found a page of interest. "This one!"

Molly walked over to where he was standing and glanced. "Christmas cupcakes?" Sam nodded. "Alright then, mate. Go wash your hands and I'll get set it up." He ran over to the sink and Charles laughed.

"Oi, dunno what you're laughing at. Get up, you lazy sod." Molly threw an apron at Charles as he rolled his eyes. Cooking he could do, but baking was not part of his repertoire.

"Right, what do we need?" Charles rolled up his shirt sleeves and began to poke about in the cupboards, tying his apron as he did so whilst Sam dried his hands.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Charles leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and listened silently. Molly and Sam were both oblivious to his presence and he smiled at the two of both.<p>

"How do I do it?" Sam asked in a small voice and glanced up at Molly. Like his dad, Sam hated to ask for help unless he was completely desperate. He liked to be brave.

Molly giggled then walked over to beside where Sam was standing on a wooden stool over the kitchen bar. "Like this." She lifted up an icing bag and iced a cupcake, Sam watching intently.

When Sam tried it on his, the icing wouldn't come out. "Here, let me help ya." Molly fixed his bag before handing it back to a delighted Sam. "There you go!" She smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Thank you, Molls!" He grinned. He had lost one of his front baby teeth and Molly found it so irresistibly cute every time he smiled.

The sight before him was warming Charles' heart. He wondered how he had gotten so lucky. He had an amazing son, a beautiful girlfriend and the two of them shared a bond that he didn't expect Sam would want with someone who wasn't his mum. But he loved Molly, nearly as much as Charles did.

'She'll be an amazing mum one day.' Charles thought to himself. Images of a mini-Molly began circling in his mind and he was about to smile at the cuteness when the woman herself interrupted him.

"Oi, quit your skiving. C'mon, you have to ice one of my buns."

Charles raised an eyebrow at this. "Another of your euphemisms, Dawes?"

"They're our buns!" Sam cut in before Molly could make a comment.

"Sorry, mate. Our buns. And for the second time, if I knew what one of them was, I'd let you know." She giggled, causing Charles to chuckle at the memory.

As Charles was distracted, he didn't realise he had been absentmindedly icing the cupcake and it was causing a mess.

"Daddy, you muppet, that looks terrible!"

Molly and Charles both shared a guilty look at each other of 'shit, what have we taught him?' before bursting into roars of laughter.

"What?" Sam was confused at the laughter which only made the situation and his innoence to it all the more funnier for them.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Charles came walking into the kitchen to find Molly still in her apron and wiping the table of flour and icing.<p>

"Is he asleep?" She asked quietly as Charles walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Yeah, out like a light. He really enjoyed his day." He kissed her cheek as Molly giggled.

"Yeah, it was fun." She leant into Charles' touch as he placed a strand of hair that was loose from her bun behind her ear.

"I think my cupcakes are splendid, if I do say so myself. Even Sam agrees." Charles grinned.

"Hate to break it to you, baby, but he just didn't have to heart to tell you that they're shit." Her eyes were glowing with mischief.

Suddenly, Charles lifted a handful of flour from the bag and dropped it on Molly's head. "You were saying?"

"You massive cockwomble!" She laughed and lifted a handful from the other bag and threw it in his face.

He lifted another handful and was about to chuck it at her when she escaped from his arms and ran to the other side of the kitchen. "Get back here you minx!"

Molly stuck her tongue out and threw a handful of flour and icing at him. "This is war, bossman."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later and both of them had a sore stomach from laughing so much. Molly held up her hands to signal 'truce' and Charles tried to get his breath back.<p>

When he had, he held up his hands to show surrender before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. "You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Piss off, I've baking stuff all over me. I look like a bloody housewife."

Charles ran his hands through her flour coloured hair. Placing a lock behind her ear, he smiled. "I rather like it." He brushed his lips against hers and she eagerly replied.

They broke apart after ten seconds when Molly announced she was going to the shower to get rid of the flour in her hair.

"May I join you?" Charles raised his eyebrows hopefully, his eyes becoming darker as he ran his hands through his own flour-filled hair.

"Piss off. Clean." Molly laughed as she chucked the table cloth at him for him to finish cleaning up after their baking, leaving behind a rather frustrated Charles. As the grown army soldiers they are, he stuck his tongue out at her and she mimicked it back before rolling her eyes as she smiled then closed the kitchen door, leaving Charles and the mess of flour and icing alone.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Apologies once again. Thank you for all your lovely reviews :) Feel free to continue ahaha! Thank you! Xo<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 - December 6th

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you SO much for your lovely reviews and for being understanding about it being a little bit later. I love you all! I tried to make this one longer to make up for it for it's not that much longer, sorry! Your reviews genuinely make my day and I wish I could give you a hug in person. Big thanks especially to those who wished me luck in my test - it made me smile. And thank you to Lucy for sharing this on twitter :) It means a lot! Thank you for all your prompts, going to use a lot of them soon! Anyway, here is the next chapter and I hope you all have a lovely day.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 6 - December 6th**

* * *

><p><em>May all your troubles soon be gone. Oh, Christmas lights, keep shining on.<em>

_- 'Christmas Lights' - Coldplay_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 6: Christmas Lights<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up, Molls, I want to see the parade!" Sam shouted as Molly came down the stairs.<p>

"Alright, mate, keep yer hair on." Molly winked and she ruffled his hair before reaching down to put on her boots.

"Daddy! Hurry up!" He wailed as he stood by the front door impatiently.

"Why don't you put on your coat while your waiting?" Charles questioned as Molly sat on the stairs to zip up her boots. He came through the kitchen door holding a cup of Rosabaya and his phone.

Sticking out his tongue, Sam put on his coat and boots then stood up. "Right I'm ready, let's go! Pleaseee?"

'Those damn puppy dog eyes' Molly thought.

"Right, come on then, Scamp." Charles announced as he shrugged on a leather jacket before helping Molly put on her trench coat. "Ready?" He asked her, taking her hand when she nodded. "Let's go!" He used his commanding voice which made Sam and Molly giggle then he locked the door.

The trio were buckling their seat belts when Sam roared, "Christmas lights, here we come!" which made Molly and Charles laugh.

* * *

><p>"Look, Molls! Can I get my face painted?" Sam tugged Molly's hand and pointed at the stall.<p>

Glancing at Charles, she nodded. "G'on then." She laughed as they walked over to the stall.

Once Sam had sat down, Charles wrapped his arm around Molly's shoulders and pulled her close, trying to share body heat on the cold December night. 'Its definitely going to snow soon' He thought as he glanced up at the night sky.

"You getting your face painted, Dawesy?" He whispered quietly in her ear. "Think you'd make a cute Christmas fairy." He winked.

"Piss off or I'll make you bloody Rudolph."

"Now, now Dawes. That's not a very festive way to talk to your boyfriend."

"I don't want to be a bloody fairy sittin' on top of a tree with branches up me arse. You tellin' me that's festive?" He knew she was joking, but he still thought her adorable when she was ranting about something or other. The banter flowed between the two as they waited patiently for Sam to finish being painted as a snowman.

* * *

><p>"You look so cute!" Molly squealed as she took a picture of Sam and Charles on her phone. She had just had her photo taken with him and now she was returning the favour. "Smile!"<p>

Molly handed Charles the camera just as a voice came from the stage. "The Christmas Parade is about to start!"

The trio walked to the railings just in time as a herd of people came trying to get a good view.

"Look dad!" Sam pointed with glee as a sleigh carrying a man dressed up as Santa passed the crowd before 'Santa' got out and walked up on stage.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Good evening boys and girls..." Charles and Molly shared a glance as Charles bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the London accent shining through the character's voice. "Are you ready for the Christmas lights switch on? Help me countdown! Ten..."

Sam tugged at his dad's coat before whispering in his ear when he bent down. Charles turned around slightly and Sam got on his shoulders, getting an amazing view of the stage and lights from his dad's 6 foot 2 height.

"Four... Three..." Charles took and squeezed Molly's hand as Sam counted down the numbers in a chant.

"One... HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Suddenly the whole of Bath was illuminated in Christmas lights. Above their heads, there were white lights hung along the streets which were intertwined with blue hues. Down the Main Street, the Christmas tree they had seen a few days ago was now shining brightly with a gold star on the top of it. Lit up snowflakes were hanging from the lampposts along with stringy lights which were lit up so it looked like snow was falling. It was beautiful.

Molly turned around and was met with Charles' lips meeting hers. The kiss was short, Sam's yelling of 'Look!' at 'Santa' on stage had pulled them apart, but those seconds were enough. The love was there.

"Merry Christmas, Molly." He murmured in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Charles." She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Look, Molls. They've got a lit up Santa!" Sam was in awe at the resident's Christmas lights. After the switch on, they had decided to go on a drive around the town to see how Christmassy it looked.<p>

"Looks class, dunnit?" She exclaimed, ignoring Charles' smirk at her cockney dialect coming through.

"What exactly is 'looking class', Dawes?"

"Y'know... like... class."

"Ah."

"Shut up." She laughed as he pulled into their driveway.

* * *

><p>"Can I have my story down here? Pleaseee?" Sam climbed onto the sofa and snuggled in beside Molly.<p>

"G'on then. Which one ya picked?" She wrapped her blanket around him to share it and they snuggled into it.

"This one." Sam handed her a copy of ''Twas The Night Before Christmas' and began to suck his thumb, his normal position at story time.

"Don't fall asleep on me, mate. I'm knackered 'n all!" She giggled. Clearing her throat, she began.

"'Twas the night before Christmas..."

* * *

><p>Charles came down the stairs half an hour later after having a shower. Noticing that the house was awfully quiet and that Sam wasn't in bed, he walked into the living room to find an incredibly cute sight before him.<p>

Molly had her arm around Sam's shoulder and he had his around her abdomen, sucking his other thumb. They both had her red Christmas blanket wrapped around them and a copy of Sam's book had fallen to the floor.

Charles picked it up and bookmarked the page before glancing at the pair again. They hadn't even moved.

Sighing, he leaned down carefully to pick up Sam in his arms and carried him up the stairs. When he was tucking him in, Sam mumbled in his half-asleep state, 'Keep going... On Prancer!... Through the house...'

Charles chuckled quietly at Sam's attempt to remember the poem. After kissing his forehead and turning off the light, he shut his bedroom door and headed down to the living room again.

He shook Molly in an attempt to wake her up but just got a light groan as he did so. "Moll, I'm gonna take you up to bed, okay?"

Molly made a noise, he presumed it was her way of saying 'Okay' when she was mostly asleep, so lifted her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

When he placed her down on their bed, he took off her slippers for her and then tucked her in. Kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Did you enjoy the lights, sleepyhead?"

Molly gave a sleepy smile with her eyes closed. "Mm-hmm."

Charles chuckled at her sleepy state. "Goodnight, beautiful." He kissed her lips gently before getting into the other side of the bed and pulling her closer to him.

"Night." He thought he heard her mumble before her breathing evened out as she slept in his arms, dreams of the beautiful Christmas lights soon possessing both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Not too keen on this chapter but I wanted to get it written on time for you all! Please leave a review if you're not too busy, I appreciate all of them! Question: what's your favourite Christmas lyricquote? I may use some. Thank you! Xo**


	7. Chapter 7 - December 7th

**Hi everyone!**

**So sorry this one is later again. In my defence, I got burned last night and so I could only type with one hand and so it would've taken me forever ahaha! Here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews! They honestly make my day and make me keep going, otherwise I would have given up long ago ... I'm such a procrastinator! For the person that asked, my twitter is britneyvanilla and the link to my tumblr is there too! I will start some of the prompts soon but I am still accepting them if you're interested :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 7 - December 7th**

* * *

><p><em>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>

_- 'Somewhere Only We Know' - Keane_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 7: Ice Skating<strong>

* * *

><p>"I've never been ice skating before, boss." Charles smirked at Molly as he drove his car. "Piss off with yer smirkin', I might find me talent today and then I'll be the one laughin'."<p>

"Whatever you say, Dawes." Charles tried to hide his smile by biting his lip.

"I mean, 'av sorta done it before. When it was icy outside the estate was like Dancin' On Ice and we all would take turns glidin' 'n that."

"And were you any good?" Charles raised his eyebrow playfully.

"Naw really. Mum was always ragin' that I used up all her plasters. But I'm older now, innit? I think I'll be bloody fabulous."

"Okay, Dawesy." He laughed as he indicated his car into the car park.

Ten minutes later, they had finally found a parking space. Charles helped Molly out of the car and then locked it. Taking her hand, they began to walk to the entrance.

* * *

><p>"The mission is simple, Dawes. Stay focused, stay alert, stay alive." Charles chanted as he helped her tie her skating boots.<p>

"It'll be grand, bossman. Trust me."

Molly started to stand up off of the bench and Charles took her hand. She began to move her feet a centimetre each time to get to the gate of the rink.

"I can hear ya laughin'. Shut the hell up." She muttered before increasing her speed towards the gate.

"Sorry, love. The look of determination on your face is quite adorable."

"Piss off."

When they finally reached the gate, Charles placed his hand on Molly's lower back to guide her on the ice rink. As she stepped in, she automatically grabbed onto the sidewall to get her balance.

"Having trouble, Dawes?" Charles was chuckling.

"Nah, sir. Waitin' on you." She smiled sweetly. When Charles rolled his eyes, she let go of the wall. "C'mon, boss! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>She had barely moved two metres when she had fallen over, to a hysterically laughing Charles.<p>

"You alright, love?" He pulled her up by taking her hand and guided her to the side wall.

"Never been better, boss. Just finding me feet, that's all."

"Quite." Charles nodded and tried to keep a straight face. "Well, if you're that comfortable, shall we have a race?" His eyes had a glimmer of mischief in them.

"Er... maybe we should get comfortable first."

"Right." He smiled and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Quit yer smirkin' or I'll pull you down with me next time."

"War wounds, Dawes." He replied playfully as he pointed to his leg smirking.

"You still moanin' about that?"

"Minx." He winked as they both broke out in laughter before taking her hand in his and pulling her gently. "Come on, we'll take it slow."

"Don't think this is for me, boss. Can't I just watch you?" Molly's eyes were filled with uncertainty, something Charles or anyone Molly barely ever let see.

"Do you trust me?"

Molly nodded automatically.

"You'll be fine, then." He smiled and squeezed her hand before taking off at a very slow pace.

* * *

><p>The ice rink was filled with couples, children and their parents. Molly watched them from the bench as she and Charles took off their boots after skating for an hour.<p>

"Did you enjoy it?" Charles smiled.

Molly just moaned as Charles shook his head laughing. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" Molly's face of 'are you taking the piss?' made him laugh even more.

After they had done a few laps of the rink at what Charles had commented 'at a snail's pace', Charles had let go of her hand and smiled encouragingly at her to keep going.

It didn't work.

The number of times she had fallen over had eventually become innumerable for Charles. After he had helped her up many times, he began to wince at his back.

"Old man." She had whispered. Charles withdrew his hand to his girlfriend lying on the rink and began to skate away. "Charles!" Molly called after him, but was ignored. "Charles!" She called louder.

He eventually turned around chuckling and with amusement in his eyes, reaching out his hand to help her up again.

"Bastard." She whispered and took his hand. However, she took him by surprise and pulled hard on his hand on purpose, causing him to fall down on top of her.

"You alright, boss? Lose your balance?" She smirked.

Charles' face reminded Molly of when she had surprised him at his front door at his house in Bath over a year ago. She smiled at the memory as Charles planted a quick kiss to her face before he rolled over and lay beside her. People were skating around them but they were perfectly content where they were.

After a minute had passed, Charles lifted himself to his feet then helped her up. He held out his arm and Molly locked hers through it as she slowly, but comfortably, skated around the rink once more.

"One more lap then we can leave." He kissed the side of her head as they moved, her smiling at the contact.

"Okay, boss." She smiled.

* * *

><p>When they got home, both of them had automatically changed into their pyjamas and Charles had made them cups of Rosabaya.<p>

"We'll be sore tomorrow."

Molly laughed and winked at Charles' comments. When he realised why, he joined in.

"No, but seriously."

"Okay, old man." She hit his arm playfully but he took it and pulled her over so she was sitting on his lap.

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothin'."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you, Molly Dawes. Even if you are pretty shit at ice skating."

Molly giggled and ran her hands through his messy hair. "I love you too, bossman."

They spent the rest of the night snuggled up on the sofa with a blanket and their arms wrapped around each other before both fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. The lights of the Christmas tree shined the whole night.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Sorry this one is a little shorter. Thank you once again for all your lovely reviews :) Keep them coming if you're feeling festive! I'm currently helping my mum decorate the house. We just put up our Christmas tree! Shame I've so much homework to do today :( Hope you're all having a great December. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 - December 8th

**Hi everyone!**

**Can't believe it's the 8th already... Wow! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all of the reviews. I never expected to get over 100 and I am truly overwhelmed and honoured. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much and I am so very grateful :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 8 - December 8th**

* * *

><p><em>When you're still waiting for the snow to fall, it doesn't really feel like Christmas at all.<em>

_- 'Christmas Lights' - Coldplay_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 8: Snow <strong>

* * *

><p>"Molly!" Sam whispered as he shook Molly gently. Molly opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock. 3:37. She sat up automatically and rubbed her eyes.<p>

"You okay, Sam?" She whispered in reply.

"I had a bad dream." Molly could see his lip quivering in the faint moonlight. Molly pulled him into a hug before pulling back. "Shall I tuck you in again?"

Sam nodded as he took her hand and pulled her into his room. Molly placed a kiss to his forehead, assured him there were no monsters under his bed that were going to kidnap Santa (Molly assumed this was what his dream was about as he was nearly crying when he asked her to check, prompting Molly to give him a tight hug) and tucked him up cozily in his quilt.

"Night, Molls." He murmured in the dark room as Molly turned out his bedroom light.

"Night, Sam. Try go to sleep! If you need me I'll be in the bedroom." She whispered then closed the bedroom door.

As Molly walked across the hall to their bedroom, she peaked through the curtains. From the garden lights she could faintly make out snowflakes falling onto the ground.

She basically ran into the bedroom and shook her sleeping boyfriend awake. "Charles! Charles!" She whispered excitedly.

"Mmm." He moaned at being woke up so suddenly.

"It's snowing outside!"

"Lovely, Dawes. If you go to sleep it'll be deep in the morning." He muttered in a sleepy voice, probably still half asleep.

With that, Molly wrapped herself into bed and Charles pulled her close to him. Resting her head and arm on his chest, she closed her eyes to picture the beautiful view that would great her tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Charles had been right. The snow was extremely deep on the ground and Molly had not been able to contain a smile all morning. In fact, Charles was beginning to think that Molly was more excited than Sam was. He chuckled to himself quietly at the thought of her on Christmas Eve as a kid. He couldn't wait to spend Christmas Eve with her this year.<p>

Molly watched in delight as Charles helped Sam lift the head of the snowman on top of the body. She giggled at the thought of the three if them an hour ago, pushing the different parts of the snowman around in the snow to get them bigger.

Charles stood back to admire their work as he wiped her gloves of snow. Wrapping his arm around Molly's waist, he smiled. "I think it's a work of art. Well done us."

Sam grinned at the snowman he had begged Molly and Charles to help make. "Can I name him? Pleaseee?" He glanced up at Molly with his trademark puppy dog eyes that he must have gotten from his father.

"G'on then. Got any ideas?"

Sam paused for a moment. Charles tried not to laugh at the complete concentration on his son's face as he eyes the snowman up and down, trying to pick the perfect name.

"Barry." He said at last.

"Barry the snowman?" Molly raised her eyebrow.

"Yip!" Sam smiled his innocent grin.

"It's perfect!" She ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>Sam was lying in bed at 8pm. He was exhausted after his day out in the snow. After they had finished Barry the Snowman, Sam had insisted they made a whole family. When he was finished with them, he made a dozen snow angels in the garden with Molly as Charles videoed him on his phone, chuckling at the sight.<p>

Charles walked onto the porch in the back garden to Molly who was sitting on the bench with a blanket over he shoulders. Without letting Molly see what he had picked up in his glove from the garden, he wrapped his spare arm around her shoulders.

"You okay?" He kissed the side of her head.

"Never been better, boss." She smiled up at him then snuggled into his arms. "I love the snow, me. Never had a big garden to play in it though. Felt like Sam does on Christmas Eve whenever I saw it was snowing last night." She giggled at the memory.

Charles chuckled. "Love the snow, do you?" His eyes were burning with mischief as he raised his other hand and dumped a snowball on Molly's hair.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed and stood up automatically. "You twat!" She walked down the porch steps into the garden and made a snowball quickly, chucking it at Charles. "I'm gonna kill you." She laughed as it hit him in the face.

Charles ran down the steps and made his own snowballs, the two throwing them at each other until they were both shivering.

Finally, Charles raised his arms in surrender before lifting Molly up over his shoulder and carrying her through the house and into the living room.

Placing a lock of her hair behind her ear, he smiled then placed a kiss to her gentle lips. "You look adorable with snow on your face."

Molly rolled his eyes at his compliment. "Right back at ya." Suddenly she yawned and wrapped her arms around Charles' neck. "I'm freezing and bloody exhausted." She murmured against his neck and he lifted her up again and carried her up the stairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Charles listened a few minutes later as he felt his girlfriend's breathing even out against his chest as he held her in his arms. Placing a kiss to his forehead, he reached his other arm over and turned off the light switch.<p>

"I love you, Molly Dawes." He whispered then closed his eyes, pulling the bed quilt tighter around them both as they were still freezing from their late night snowball fight.

The snow continued to fall outside.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you all like this chapter. There was more I wanted to add but I better go to sleep as it's 1:27am and I have school in the morning but I wanted to get this up for you all. I hope you all have a lovely week. This chapter has really made me want it to snow in Northern Ireland! Ahaha :) Thank you! Xo<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 - December 9th

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm so sorry this is late BUT it is still technically the 9th. I'm sorry if I let you all down but school is so busy at the moment and I have mocks in 4 weeks and I still haven't started properly revising :(. Thanks once again for all of the lovely comments. I didn't feel like writing this tonight as I'm really stressed but your comments are giving me the motivation so thank you very much! :) For those asking, my hand is fine thank you it's just a little bit sore and it's annoying wearing a plaster ahaha! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 9 - December 9th**

* * *

><p><em>And since we've no place to go, let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!<br>_

_- 'Let it snow!' - Michael Bublé_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 9: Snow Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, it must have snowed all night." Charles observed as he pulled open the blinds in the kitchen causing Molly to wince at the brightness of the white snow through the window.<p>

"Well done, Sherlock."

"Shut up, Dawes." He winked. "What should we do today? By the looks of things, we are snowed in and Sam's school is closed."

Molly got up off the breakfast stool and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking up at him.

"Dunno." She yawned as she snuggled her head into the side of his neck.

"Hmm. Leave it with me. I think I have an idea." He smiled as he unwrapped his arms from around his girlfriend's waist and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She hissed, feeling annoyed at the fact he knew something she didn't. If there was anything she hated in life, it was surprises.

"To wake up Sam, you muppet. Snow day, remember?" Charles ducked as Molly threw a cushion off of the breakfast stool at his head playfully then headed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Molly stood in the garden with Sam as they waited on Charles. Their garden had turned into a winter wonderland with the snow covering everything in sight. The garden was a slope, with stone steps at the side, onto a flatter bit of land where Sam and Charles played football.<p>

Molly turned around when she heard a crunch in the snow as Charles approached with a smile on his face.

"What ya got there, bossman?"

"This, my love, is a sleigh." He held up a blue plastic sleigh proudly like he had when he got to mess about when he was giving out the post in Afghan.

"It don't look like a sleigh." Sam giggled at Molly's face.

"This, boys and girls, is the best type of sleigh their is."

Sam and Molly shared a look of 'is he mad?' before being interrupted by Charles asking 'what's funny?'. He rolled his eyes when neither answered.

"Well then, who's first?"

* * *

><p>Molly's tummy was hurting from laughing so much.<p>

"Charles! CHARLES!" She shouted as he sprinted along the snow, trailing her in the sleigh behind him. "IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN I'LL SHOVE THIS SLEIGH UP YOUR POSH BOY ASS!"

Charles came to a sudden halt which made the sleigh stop without warning, causing Molly to fall over the side and into the snow. He bit back a laugh as he offered her his hand to get back up again.

"Don't even think about pulling me down with you." It seemed Charles was still recovering from the incident at the ice rink.

"Do you really think I'd do that?" Molly mock pouted as she stood up, not letting go on his hand.

"Do I really 'think'? Molls, I know." He chuckled at her face that was a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Rolling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her lips. "Whatever you say, bossman. Whatever you say." She giggled.

* * *

><p>"Dad?"<p>

"Mmm?"

"Do you like my snow angel?"

Charles turned his head to face Sam who was standing proudly beside his creation. "Yes, well done." He ruffled his hair then started walking towards the back door. "You coming in for some hot chocolate?"

Sam had more or less overtaken him before he'd even finished the sentence.

"Mollyyyy!" Sam shouted as he ran into the kitchen.

Laughing, Molly turned around. "Let me guess. Extra cream and marshmallows for you?" Giggling at his excited nod, she turned around again and headed for the cupboard. "Coming right up!"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later the three of them were in the living room. Sam was on the floor playing with his Lego while Charles and Molly lay beside each other with a blanket around them.<p>

"It's freezing today." She said, pulling the blanket tighter around them.

"That would be because it's a snow day, love." Charles winked playfully at her.

Molly reached for a drink from her cup of hot chocolate and was met with a chuckle from Charles when she looked up.

He reached forward to wipe the cream off her face and put it in his mouth.

"Oi you muppet, what if I wanted that?"

"Molly, you weren't even aware it was there."

"Did too! I'll 'av you know I was just seeing how much cream I had on the top."

"Mm-hmm." They both started laughing and play wrestled on the sofa.

Sam looked up at smiled at the banter between them. He was happy that his dad was happy and he was happy for Molly too. When his parents split he thought it would always be miserable, but he was wrong. He loved Molly like he loved his mum and he was just happy that she made his dad happy too.

Sam climbed up in-between them on the sofa and pulled the blanket around himself. Ten minutes later, they were all quietly dozing on the sofa as the sofa continued to fall outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, apologies this is so late! And tomorrow's won't be up in the morning either it'll be after school, I'm sorry! But I'll try make it up to you all soon. Thank you for the lovely reviews and feel free to leave a review. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 - December 10th

**Hi everyone!**

**I am truly overwhelmed by all of your reviews and support. You're all far too lovely! You make me smile daily and I enjoy doing this for you all - please don't forget that! I never thought I'd make it to chapter 3, let alone 10, and I hope you all know that it is because of you I have kept going. Thank you for everything! I'm sorry this one is late again but I might try to pre-write some at the weekend so I'm ahead again as I plan to start revising at the weekend - how fun ahaha. GCSEs are not fun :( Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you're all having a lovely December! :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 10 - December 10th**

* * *

><p><em>"I know it's gonna be alright." <em>

_- 'Anything Could Happen' - Fifth Harmony_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 10: Flu<strong>

* * *

><p>Molly stirred as she felt Charles get out and up off the bed. Glancing at her clock, it was 3:27. She could faintly make out Charles walking quickly into their en-suite before the door shut quietly.<p>

She closed her eyes as she waited for him to come back into bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard the door open and a shaking Charles came out carrying a glass of water.

Sitting up immediately, she murmured. "Are you okay?"

Charles sat down gently on the bed and took a sip of water, appearing to wince at the taste. "Feel sick." He croaked.

"Aww, poor baby." She ran her hands through his curls before setting one on his forehead. "You're bloody roasting."

"Mmm. I feel freezing."

"Have you slept?" Her brow furrowed.

"Nope. Got about thirty minutes." His response triggered a yawn from him and he snuggled down into the bed, pulling the covers up tightly around him.

"Do you need anything? You should've woke me up."

"No, I'm fine." He tried to smile but winced again. "Go back to sleep, Dawes. If I need you, I'll wake you. Don't worry."

Molly leaned down to kiss his boiling forehead before snuggling into his chest. "Okay. Night, bossman."

"Night Molls."

* * *

><p>"How ya feelin'?" Molly sat down gently on the side of their bed as Charles lay with his eyes closed. It was now after 11am but he hadn't ate his breakfast and was looking very pale.<p>

"Shit." He chuckled quietly before he began to cough.

"What's actually wrong?" Her face became worried for a moment.

"My head, stomach, throat, I have the worst migraine... Everything. Even my muscles and joints. Think it's the traditional winter flu, to be honest."

"That's what ya get for spending two days in the snow, you cockwomble. Or you're just getting old." She teased then filled up his glass with cold water.

"Piss off, Dawesy." He winked.

Rolling her eyes, she stood up and giggled. "Get your beauty sleep, I'll check on ya again after. Do you want anything?"

He pouted. "I hate being sick, such a bloody waste of time."

She laughed as she puffed up his pillows for him. "You've just got man flu. You'll be grand tomorrow again." She winked.

"If I had the energy I'd throw his pillow at you." His voice was hoarse and raw from his sore throat but his playful tone was still there.

"Course ya would, boss. You'd probably miss." She laughed at his expression - he looked like he was seriously considering using his energy reserves to throw the pillow - then left the room quietly.

* * *

><p>"Can I come downstairs?"<p>

"Nope."

"Why not?" Charles was using his puppy dog mans. He'd be staring at the same room since 1am and was getting agitated. "Change of scenery might do me some good."

"Firstly, I ain't helpin' ya down the stairs when you're faint because if you fell it'd be bye bye bossman. Secondly, don't want your germs."

"There'll be more germs in this bed, then. But you're still for sleeping in it..."

"Didn't I tell ya I'm sleeping in the spare room?" His expression of mock hurt made her giggle. "I'm joking." She brushed her lips against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Lie down with me." He murmured against her ear.

Molly moved her face slightly to look at his. His pleading eyes were enough for her to decide in an instant. "Okay, but only for a few minutes. I'm hungry."

Molly lay herself down beside Charles who automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. She pressed a kiss to the hand that was laying on the shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"How you feelin', patient?"

"Better now, medic." Molly giggled and rolled her eyes. Despite their banter, she loved being in his arms. Even if he's sick and weaker than normal, she still felt safe and protected. She smiled to herself. She didn't understand why Lady Luck had been so lovely and generous with her ... not that she was complaining.

Charles loved having Molly in his arms. He felt a need to protect her, to reassure her, to keep her safe and happy. He didn't understand what he had done in life to deserve such a beautiful woman in his arms. Not that he was complaining, either.

"You cheesy muppet."

"You know you love it."

"I do." She turned in his arms so her hand was resting on her chest. He was absentmindedly playing with her hair as he fought sleep. For the first time in nearly 24 hours, he was close to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he could hear his girlfriend's breathing even out. Leaning his head down, he planted a kiss on her head.<p>

"I love you." He whispered.

After two minutes, sleep had consumed him. Neither woke from their peaceful sleep until the next morning.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I wanted to make this really fluffy but I wasn't too sure how so I might rewrite this chapter as a one shot sometime. Can you imagine a poorly CJ and Molly looking after him? Awww! By the way, that isn't actually a Christmas song but it always makes me happy so it's good to listen to at Christmas time! And yay, it's 23:55 so this is still technically the 10th! Yay for being on time! :D LOL. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and feel free to keep them coming lol! Thank you! Xo<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 - December 11th

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry I'm now two days behind :( but I'll try and catch up this weekend! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews, they truly make my day! ❤️ You're all far too nice and truly have the spirit of Christmas within you. I hope you all never lose that :) The fact that this little story has **13,780 views** overwhelms me. Hope you're all having a lovely December - I can't believe it's so close... Ahh! Plus it was snowing on Friday morning I just got so excited lol! Shame Northern Ireland basically fell apart and it wasn't even 9am lol. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Credit to a 'Guest' and 'hh' for the prompt! I combined them both.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 11 - December 11th**

* * *

><p><em>All I want for Christmas is you.<em>

_- 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' - Mariah Carey_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 11: Christmas Tears<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm back!" Molly Dawes called as she shut the front door to their house.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." Charles walked out of the kitchen and into the hall to greet her. Her placed a kiss on her cheek before taking some of the shopping bags from her hands. "You've been busy."

Molly giggled then leaned herself against the kitchen island after she had set her shopping bags on the table. "Some of it's for you, actually."

Charles raised his eyebrows questionably. "Me?"

"Yup. I had an idea when I was in town!"

"Oh dear." Charles grinned at her, earning himself a light punch on the arm.

"Piss off. You know how we're gonna be eating Christmas dinner somewhere else?" Charles nodded. "Well, why don't I cook us a Christmas dinner tonight? Just so we can pretend we had a Christmas dinner in our first year at the new house an' that."

Charles walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That sounds lovely. Do you want some help?"

Molly shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nope, I'm gonna surprise you."

"You sure?" Molly nodded quickly. "Okay. Well, whatever you say Dawesy." He brushed his lips lightly against hers before they unpacked the groceries together.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, darkness consumed the garden as Charles looked through the window. He was taking sips out of his cup of Rosabaya - he hadn't had any yesterday due to being sick and had almost cried with happiness when he was reunited with his beloved coffee. Molly had muttered 'sad twat' under her breath but he chose to ignore it. He chuckled to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit." Molly lifted the burned turkey out of the oven as quickly as she could. As she lifted it out, the pans began to overflow and she scurried over to them. "Shit."<p>

Charles heard the commotion from the living and walked up to the kitchen door quietly. Gently, he knocked his knuckles against the door three times. "You okay Molls?"

Molly could feel tears forming in her eyes as she looked at the disaster in front of her. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" She could tell without seeing his face that his voice was full of concern at her muffled reply.

"Yes!"

"I can help if you want?" He opened the door to find Molly leaning over the kitchen table, her eyes were red.

"What? Do you not think I'm capable of cooking a bloody turkey?" She was becoming agitated.

"Molls, you know I never said that."

"No, seriously Charles. Continue. What is it, did you silently piss yourself when I said I was going to cook you something? Did you text your family like 'thick-as-shit Molly's tryna be posh'? Is that it?"

"Molly, calm down." He took a step towards her. He could tell she wasn't seeing things clearly and was dying for a fight. Charles had learned over the past year that Molly's automatic reaction to being uncomfortable was to fight, something he presumed she had learned from growing up on a rough estate.

"I'm more than capable of cooking a bit of bloody meat, y'know!" She was shouting now. "I don't need you to stand there an' be laughin' at me like some-"

Charles took her hand and tried to squeeze it reassuringly. "Love, I know. I never said you weren't. Look, why don't we just scrap this one and start again, eh? There's another turkey in the fridge, we can just-"

"You know what? Sod it." She released her hand from his quickly and stormed out of the room in tears, leaving a confused and concerned Charles behind in the kitchen. A few seconds later, he heard their bedroom door slam.

* * *

><p>It had been over an hour since their fight. Charles had been pacing across the living room for the last thirty minutes when he'd had enough and headed up the stairs.<p>

Hesitating slightly when he got the door, in the words of Molly he thought 'sod it' and knocked it gently anyway. "Molly?"

No answer.

"Molly? May I come in?" When she didn't answer again, he opened the door quietly.

Molly was laying on their bed in the dark hugging a pillow to her chest. He could faintly make out tears on her cheeks and her eyes were red from crying. Gently, he walked over to their bed and turned on the bedside light. He sat down gently before pulling his legs up, lying beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned over to rest her head on his chest to his surprise as he thought she'd turn away.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Her voice was quiet and raw.

They lay in silence for nearly ten minutes until Molly broke the silence between them. She sat up slowly and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Charles immediately sat up and looked at her. "Why are you sorry?" He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I made a right tit of myself. I'm sorry for shouting at you, I didn't mean it..." Tears were flowing down her cheeks now uncontrollably. He had never seen her look so weak or so vulnerable before since coming home from Afghan.

"Hey, shh. It's alright. Honestly." He rubbed her tears with his thumb and smiled gently at her. "Why were you crying, Moll? Didn't have you down as being emotionally invested in food."

Molly giggled a watery laugh at his joke. "I just... it went wrong. I want to surprise you, to show you I'm actually alright at something."

"Molly, you don't need to show me that you're good at something. I know you're good at many, many things. You just don't realise it. And even if you weren't, I'd still love you. So what if you're not a domestic goddess?" They laughed.

Molly smiled weakly before lowering her eyes, not wanting to look him in the eye. "I know, it's just.. we're so different. I'm never gonna be a posh lady who can cook lovely meals and speak proper n' that and be able to buy you golden toothbrushes for Christmas and..."

"A golden toothbrush?" He raised his eyebrow playfully and she shrugged. "Molly, firstly, I don't want a golden toothbrush." He laughed. "And secondly, I love you because we are so different. You're real. With Rebecca, it was all just so ordinary. She was too into appearances among social classes than to actually want me. We weren't in love. Molly, I love you so much. You're worth more than any amount of golden toothbrushes..." They laughed her example of a gift. "But seriously, money isn't an issue. I do't want a present from you. Waking up to you everyday and going to sleep with you at night is all I want. Honestly. Molly, I love you. I love you more than you think possible and it scares me to think that you don't think you're worthy of that. But you are, you so are."

Molly was crying again, but this time it was happy tears. "Thank you, bossman." She whispered before she was choking on tears. He took his hand off her cheek and ran it through her hair, placing a loose strand behind her ear. "I love you, Charles."

Charles smiled his beautiful smile at her. The one that made her stomach do flips. The one he reserved just for her. The one was proved he loved her just as much as she loved him. "Ditto." Their lips gently touched before they began to kiss, Molly's previous insecurities long forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Sorry for the long wait but I hope it was worth it. I'm going to try to catch up this weekend before Monday because I feel so bad aha! Thank you to the two people for the prompt, I'm going to use a few more. Keep them coming :) Thank you! Xo<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 - December 12th

**Hi everyone!**

**Okay, I'm beginning to catch up. Yay! Thank you for all of the reviews, they keep me going. For the reviewer that said 'keep going', I am - don't worry. I'm going to miss writing this when it's over aha! I'm not too sure on this chapter. I had a lot I wanted to say within it but I'm not sure if I've done the idea justice. Please keep those who are less fortunate in your hearts this Christmas. I was touched by Qaseem and Bashira's stories during the series and I hope that if there is a series two we can see them develop. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 12 - December 12th**

* * *

><p><em>Feed the world__Feel the world/__Heal the world, let them know it's Christmas time again._  
><em>'Do They Know It's Christmas?' - Band Aid 30<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 12: Bashira<strong>

* * *

><p>"Molly!" Sam shouted as he came into the living room. "A letter came for you."<p>

"Oh, thanks, mate." Molly smiled as she took the letter from him.

"Who's it from, Molls? Is it Santa?" Sam's eyes widened with excitement at the thought, a grin appearing on his face.

"Nah, I don't think so, mate. Sorry!"

"Oh." Sam's smile faded and he looked at the floor.

"I'll tell you who it is after I read it though." Molly smiled. Sam had been worried the last few days that Santa hadn't received his letter as he hadn't yet replied. "I'm sure he'll reply soon, Sam."

"Okay." Sam smiled and walked up the stairs to his playroom.

Looking at the envelope properly, Molly immediately recognised the Pakistan stamp and the child-like handwriting. She began to shake with a mix of emotion - excitement, happiness but sadness as well. It was from Bashira.

Opening the envelope carefully, Molly pulled out the letter. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for a second then began to read.

* * *

><p><em>To Molly,<br>_

_Qaseem has been teaching me to write English so I could write to you. How are you, sister? It is nearly Christmas in England. I hope you have a good time. I'm sorry I have not written to you, I was scared you had forgotten about me. Life is very different now. Qaseem has adopted me and I live in a safe house with him. There are other kids nearby and we can play games together, just like the games we played together when you were in Afghanistan. I was very happy to see you when you visited and I hope you can visit again. I would like that._

_What is life in England like? Qaseem said that you are in a relationship with the man who you were talking to a lot when I saw you. I hope he is nice to you, Molly._

_I am very happy now. Qaseem told me you feel a lot of guilt, but please don't. I am happy and I continue to be happy because you taught me that I am not alone. I hope you are happy too, Molly._

_I have attached a picture of Qaseem and I for you to see. Maybe you could send me one of you? Then we can always see each other, even if we are not together anymore._

_Please write back.  
>Bashira<em>

* * *

><p>Molly could feel tears form at the corners of her eyes as she studied the picture of Qaseem and Bashira. Both were outside a house, which is presumed was theirs, and had wide smiles on their faces. Both had lost the haunted look in their eyes and looked very comfortable with each other. A tear fell down Molly's cheek but she was too preoccupied to notice.<p>

"Molls-" Sam began to talk when he walked back in the room but Molly didn't even hear. He immediately saw that she was crying and reversed out of the room, running into the kitchen where Charles was working on his laptop.

"Daddy!" Charles immediately looked up at the concern in his son's voice. He got off his stool and immediately crouched down to his height.

"What is it, scamp?"

"Molly's crying, daddy."

"Why?" He straightened up quickly and walked through quietly into the living room.

* * *

><p>"Molly?" Charles sat down gently beside her. She was still staring intently at the photograph, tears streaming down her face. "Molls?"<p>

Molly looked up at the contact as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. "What's wrong, love?"

"Look!" Molly handed him the letter and watched Charles' face as he read it. "She's okay. She's happy." Molly began to cry harder.

"Hey, don't cry. That's good, isn't it?" He rubbed her back in small circles. Molly nodded but he could tell she was holding something back. He let her process what it was she was going to say patiently.

"If I hadn't got involved, she wouldn't have to write me a letter to say she was happy. She would have always been happy..." Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"Molly, look at me. You did the right thing. She looks so much happier in that photograph than she did when you even met her, before everything happened. You need to stop feeling guilty." His voice was gentle but she could tell he was concerned for Molly. Her emotions about Bashira were still as raw as ever.

"I know, I know. It's just when I saw her in the safe house over a year ago, I was so happy for her, Boss. But her letter brought it all back an' I just couldn't help it..."

"It's okay." He smiled at her and pulled her closer, placing kisses into her hair. "It's all okay now."

Molly kissed the hand that was around her shoulder. "Thank you."

"You going to write her back?"

"Of course I am. Dunno what to say yet. I'm crap at English, me." She laughed.

Charles joined in but smiled encouragingly. "I'll help you."

"Cheers, boss."

* * *

><p>"Is she poor, daddy?" Sam asked as he watched Charles proofread Molly's letter. He was holding the photo in his hands and was fascinated by it.<p>

"Yes, she is. Well, she was. Qaseem is a lecturer."

"So if she isn't poor, why are yous sending her a present?"

Charles laughed momentarily at Sam's use of 'yous' - he really did spend a lot of time with Molly. He quickly put on his serious captain face and pulled his son onto his lap, hugging him close.

"Because, son, she's had a rough life. We're very lucky, you know, compared to her. If there's anything I want to teach you this Christmas, it's this: never, ever forget about those suffering, Sam. Bashira is a very strong young lady but she's been through a lot. She doesn't celebrate Christmas but I have every faith that this present will make her smile. You should always do something to help those hurting, son."

Sam listened intently then nodded. "You're a very nice man, daddy."

Charles smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Thank you. I try to be."

* * *

><p>Sam and Charles were upstairs reading his bedtime story when Molly sat on the floor in the living room wrapping the parcel for Bashira.<p>

She had spent hours writing her letter and Charles had kindly proofread it for errors. After all, Qaseem was an English lecturer and, judging by the letter, Bashira had a better command of the English language than she did.

Molly had decided to give Bashira one of her necklaces. It was a tiny silver heart with tiny diamonds around the outline that she had bought with her first paycheque from the army. It was engraved with 'believe' on the front.

She had also decided to send a picture of her, Charles and Sam from the Christmas light switch on. They were all smiling and Charles' arm was around Molly's waist, while Sam looked adorable with his face painted.

Molly decided to re-read the letter before she sealed the parcel.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Bashira,<em>

_Thank you so much for your letter. I was so, so happy to hear from you. I could never forget you, we're sisters, remember?_

_I am delighted that you now live with Qaseem. He is a wonderful man, I promise, and he will take good care of you. He is right - I am in a relationship. You probably remember Captain James, the one who was reluctant for me to stitch up your eye? I promise he isn't like that really. He did everything he could to help you._

_I am so happy that you are happy, truly. You're right in that I feel a lot of guilt and I hope one day I can move on. But your courage and your faith continues to inspire me everyday - you are so brave. What you did to warn me and the army about the mountains was an act of courage. I am so proud of you._

_I'm sorry that your life was turned upside down. But I hope you know that everything will be okay. I know what it's like to constantly doubt that, believe me, but it will. You can grow up to be whatever you want, Bashira. I hope you know that and I hope you know that you have given me the strength to realise that for myself. You are a beautiful young lady and I hope you never forget that. Please remember that we will never let you live in fear again. I promise._

_I promise to frame the picture you sent me - it is beautiful. I have sent one of me, Captain James and his son, Sam. I hope you like it. Even though you don't celebrate Christmas, I have sent you a present. I hope you don't mind. However, I know Afghanistan post is terrible so it'll probably arrive next year. It's a necklace I bought myself but I want you to have it. Whenever you wear it, please remember me. Maybe we could get matching ones if you ever come to England to visit?_

_Please write back.  
>Molly xx<em>

* * *

><p>Molly wiped her eyes as Charles wrapped his hands around her waist. He rested his head on her forehead and whispered. "It's all okay now, Molly. It's all okay."<p>

Molly nodded at him and brushed her lips against his.

"It will all be okay." He murmured as she rested her head on his chest, his hands running up and down her back.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope this chapter is okay. It's the longest so far! Yay for 2 chapters - I'm catching up! :) Feel free to leave a review, I read and genuinely love them all. Thank you! Xo<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 - December 13th

**Hi everyone!**

**'Sorry' doesn't even cover it :( but I truly am. For what it's worth, I started revising and so I'm trying to work out a routine so I still have time to relax by writing for you all! I promise this WILL be finished as I finish school on Thursday so I'll have plenty of time to write! Thank you so much for all of your reviews and for reading this. It means the world to me! And thank you for your patience. I honestly am very sorry! How are you all? I'm getting excite that Christmas is so soon! Yay! It was my birthday on the 15th and that was my trigger for excitement - my birthday means 10 days! YAAAY! Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 13 - December 13th**

* * *

><p><em>What if happiness came in a cardboard box? Then I think there is something we all forgot. What would happen if presents all went away? Tell me, what would you find?<em>

_- 'Christmas Must Be Something More' - Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 13: Molly's gift<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Sam said as he walked along the footpath with his dad holding his hand.<p>

"Mmm?" Charles was looking up and down the road trying to cross. He waved at a car who let them over the road and continued walking.

"What should I get Molls for Christmas?"

"I don't know. Isn't that what we're looking for today?" Charles laughed at his son's expression of realisation.

"Oh yeah. Oops. I still dunno, though. I give up, daddy."

"Let's look around the shops first before you give up."

"What's in it for me?"

"We can go to a café and get a bun." He winked.

"Okay!" Sam stuck his tongue out and giggled, picking up his pace.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, what do girls like? My friend said she might be too old for a doll."<p>

"Er, just a bit. I don't know, if I'm honest." He laughed. "I don't think Molly will care what the present is, just the fact you got it will be enough."

"Mmm." Sam picked up a teddy bear and examined it before shaking his head and setting it down.

Ten minutes later, Charles was browsing the book section when Sam appeared and tugged at his coat sleeve excitedly.

"Daddy!"

"What?"

"I've have an idea!" His grin was infectious and Charles couldn't help but smile.

"What?"

"I can paint her a picture!"

"Yes! And I'll frame it for you!"

"Yay!" Sam's eyes were glistening with excitement and Charles chuckled. "Can I have a bun now?"

Charles continued chuckling but stopped when he saw Sam was deadly serious. "Sure. Come on."

* * *

><p>Sam and Charles sat at a table at the end of the cafe. It was quiet for December, something Charles noted as odd. Stirring his coffee reluctantly, he forgot this cafe didn't have Rosabaya, he looked up at Sam who looked distracted.<p>

"You okay, scamp?" Charles smiled reassuringly.

Sam nodded, looking at his plate. He hadn't even touched the bun.

"What is it, Sam?" When he didn't answer, he continued. "Is it school? Your friends?"

"No." He whispered.

"Then what is it?"

Sam studied his father uncertainly. He remained silent for thirty seconds before mumbling.

"Speak up, Sam." He smiled.

"Does Molly like me?" He looked vulnerable, something Charles never noticed in Sam. Like him, he never showed weakness. Whenever he cut himself, he soldiered on.

"Eh? Of course she does Sam! She loves you!" Charles chuckled.

"I love her too, daddy."

"Then what's wrong?"

Sam glanced down at his plate again. Charles could tell her was thinking and so remained silent. Finally, Sam was whispering again.

"Please don't let her leave."

"Leave to go where?" Charles furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I want you and Molly to stay together, daddy. You and mummy weren't happy together but now you're happy with Molly and I'm happy with Molly and I want it to stay like that. I love mummy and her new boyfriend, she's happy too. Daddy, please don't let Molly leave."

Sam's eyes looked like he was close to tears. He knew he loved Molly, idolised her even, but he never realised just how much he valued her. Charles took his little hand in his own and smiled.

"Sam, I promise you Molly isn't going anyway. She loves you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sam smiled in return and nodded.

"Now eat your bun. Moll will be wondering where we are." He ruffled his son's hair before taking a sip out of his coffee, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"No, Molly! You're Mary, not Joseph!" Sam was laughing at he handed Molly a copy of his script for the nativity.<p>

"Sorry, mate. Didn't read it right. Okay, I'm ready."

"Ready." Sam gave a thumbs up and walked out of the living room. He walked back in very slowly and raised his hand to his brow, pretending to look for something.

"Wow! Look at that tre-t-trem-"

Molly could see his face falling as he struggled to pronounce a word. He was pretty nervous about his Shepherd role, although he wouldn't admit it, and she knew that he was losing more confidence with every mistake he made.

"Tremendous." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks. Take three!" He ran out of the living room and began his performance of looking lost again.

"Wow! Look at that tremendous star!" He pointed and gasped at the star on top of the Christmas tree. Realising he had nailed his line, he broke out into a grin.

"YAAAY!" Molly cheered and lifted him up, spinning him around in circles to Sam's delight.

* * *

><p>Charles leaned against the doorway and smiled at the sight. Sam was giggling as he and Molly celebrated his script run-through, grinning at each other.<p>

A few minutes later, Molly put Sam down and glanced in Charles' direction. "You alright, boss?" She grinned.

"I'm great, thanks." He returned the smile, his eyes shining with something Molly couldn't quite place.

When Charles had been standing there, many thoughts went through his mind. He realised she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sam loved her, she was great with him. She's beautiful, funny, honest, talented. He loves her. Even though he already knew that, his conversation with Sam had been it even more clear. He needed her.

* * *

><p>Charles pulled Molly close at they lay in bed that night, both half asleep. He turned over slightly and kissed her cheek gently. She moaned lightly in response and wrapped his arm around his chest.<p>

"I love you."

"I love you too." He murmured his reply before they both fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I'm so sorry for the wait. I wanted to post something but I wanted to take my time to be happy with it instead of writing it in like ten minutes other nights. I promise to catch up and finish this story, probably on time, if you're all still interested and haven't forgotten after the unintentional break ahaha! I hope you're all having a lovely December and thank you for everything! Xo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 - December 14th

**Hi everyone!**

**Here comes another apology. Sorry for the delay! But your patience and support means the world to me and without it I would have given up many chapters ago. This will get finished, I promise! I'm now off school for Christmas - yay! Can't believe it is so soon. Also, Tony Grounds favourited my tweet about a series 2! Yay! Anyways, here is the next chapter. What're you all asking for for Christmas? :)**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 14 - December 14th**

* * *

><p><em>Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing.<em>

_- 'The Santa Claus (film)' - Little Elf Judy_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 14: Santa<strong>

* * *

><p>"You got everythin'?" Molly Dawes asked Sam as she glanced at him in the car mirror.<p>

"Yip, think so!" Sam replied, looking intently out of the car window. Charles had decided to drive him to school as the snow was still deep on the ground. Where there wasn't snow, it was ice, and he didn't want his son or girlfriend to get injured.

"What you doing today then, scamp?" Charles was focusing on the road but stole a glance at his son through the driver's mirror.

"I already told you daddy!" Sam stuck his tongue out and rolled his eyes. 'He obviously spends too much time with Molly.' Charles thought.

"I'm getting old, son."

"Too right." Molly smirked.

"Shut up, I'm joking. Anyway. Remind me again."

"Santa and his elves are coming, daddy! Don't you remember? It's a treat for everyone in the nativity!"

"Ah yes." Charles smiled at the memory of his son basically crying with excitement at the thought of meeting Santa Claus. Sometimes he envied his childhood innocence. After everything he had seen in the army, it was easy to forget what it was like to have such faith in the world. That was what he struggled with most. Humanity.

Ten minutes later, Charles parked the car in front of the school. Getting out, he opened Sam's door and lifted his bag out of the boot.

"Have a good day, Sam. Be nice to Santa." He smiled and winked before Sam ran off to the gate to play football with his friends.

"Bye dad! Bye Molls!" He called and waved over his shoulder then began to run again. Charles shook his head and chuckled.

"Were you that keen to get into school, Dawes?" He smirked.

"Always, sir." She smiled sweetly and discreetly gave him the fingers by running them through her hair. When he noticed, he chuckled loudly and grabbed her hand lightly, kissing her knuckles.

"I'm joking."

"You better be, you posh school twat." She giggled and kissed his mock pout at the insult before he started up the car again to drive them home.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Sam?" Charles' voice was concerned as he studied his son. He'd noticed that he'd been awfully quiet since he'd got got home from school, which was unusual, especially when he had been so excited that morning to go.<p>

Sam was looking at the tv but had a blank expression on his face, as though he was watching but not really seeing. He didn't hear his father's voice.

"Sam?" Charles said louder as he sat beside him on the sofa.

"Sam!" He poked his son lightly. Sam turned his head immediately and looked at his father. His eyes were so sad, so confused. He looked like he wanted to cry.

"Hey, scamp, it's okay. It's only me." He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him onto his lap gently. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked like he was contemplating how to answer. He opened his mouth then quickly shut it, as though he didn't want to speak because that would mean what he was going to say was true.

"G'on, mate. Spit it out." Charles put on a cockney accent, mimicking Molly. Sam laughed for a few seconds but then his brow fell in recognition, as though he was remembering the pain that had dominated him moments before.

"Sam, I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Sam stayed quiet for a few seconds then mumbled. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"A boy said today that Santa isn't real. Is it true?" His eyes were so full of hurt and betrayal that Charles could feel his heart breaking.

* * *

><p>Molly was standing in the doorway quietly. She giggled to herself, the look on Charles' face was priceless. The usually calm, collected and composed Captain James had nothing less than panic written all over his face. She decided to put him out of his misery.<p>

"Charles! Can you help me with dinner?" Molly had never seen someone look so relieved. Muttering his apologies and promising to return, Charles ruffled Sam's hair and moved him off his lap, jumping off the sofa and shutting the living room door.

Walking into the kitchen, he leaned against the breakfast bar and ran his hands through his hair.

"Thanks." He mumbled, deep in thought.

"You're welcome. Being the good girlfriend that I am, I thought I'd help ya out a bit." She giggled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Charles smiled weakly before returning to his train of thought.

"What the hell do I tell him, Molls? Am I honest? Do I lie?" He looked torn. Molly reached up and placed her hand on his cheek, smiling when he leant into her touch. He lifted his hand up to cover hers.

At that moment, he looked into her eyes. He remembered when he had found out the truth from his parents. He too had found out through gossip at school after one of his friends had caught his parents wrapping his presents. He was heartbroken and automatically questioned his parents when the school bell rang at three o'clock.

He wondered about the time Molly had found out. He vaguely remembered her saying that she found out rather young, about six, when her dad had told her to 'grow the hell up' after she had asked they leave the front door open incase Santa couldn't get in. She had looked so sad when she talked about it. He wondered if that had been the source of her beginning to stop believing in everything around her. In her parents, her environment, her education... herself. It had taken her years to even begin to restore her faith in her life and he didn't want that for Sam. She hadn't deserved that.

She kissed his lips gently then lowered her hand. "You'll do the right thing, Charles. You always do. I promise." She smiled and unwrapped herself from his arms, walking out of the room and upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Please tell me, daddy." Sam's eyes were pleading as he sat again on Charles' lap.<p>

Charles took a deep breath then looked his son in the eyes. "Do you believe in Santa, Sam?"

Sam nodded automatically. "Yes."

"Then he is real. Santa is real because he is in your heart. Santa isn't about the presents you get on Christmas Day, as nice as he is for giving them, but it's about what he teaches you, son. Santa teaches you to love. He teaches you to give to others, to be a good person... he teaches you to believe. And that is so, so important, Sam. You have to believe."

"What do you believe in then, daddy? If I believe in Santa?"

"I believe that when I wake up everyday I will do the right thing. I have faith that I am being guided to do that. When I was in the army, I had to believe that everything would be okay. If I was constantly worried that something bad was going to happen, I couldn't have got through it. I had to believe that splitting up with your mum was the right thing and it was, because now I am in love and it is beautiful."

"But what if I stop believing?"

"You can't. At some point, you won't want Santa to bring you presents. Then he'll hand it over to me, your mum and Molls. But it doesn't matter if that day is tomorrow or if it's in twenty years from now. Santa will be in your heart for as long as you let him, and you should keep him there for as long as you can, Sam. The world's a tough place, but Santa is everything good. Never stop believing in him."

Sam smiled and kissed his dad's cheek. "I won't, daddy. So is Santa still coming this year?"

"You'll have to write to him again and ask him." He grinned.

Molly smiled at the sight in front of her. She was hiding the doorway silently, feeling her heart warming as Charles and Sam hugged each other. 'This is what Christmas is about.' She thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm so bloody happy that's over." Charles announced as he came into their bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Molly giggled. "Is he asleep?"

"Yup. Only after I read him 'Twas The Night Before Christmas' again, though." He smiled.

Molly got off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You did really well. What you told him was beautiful."

"You heard it?" She nodded and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist after giving up unbuttoning his shirt. "Minx." She winked.

"I'm dreading having that conversation again at some point." He sighed as Molly carried on unbuttoning his shirt where he left off.

"Again?" Molly raised her eyebrow.

"When we have children." He smiled gently at her, resting his forehead against hers.

She removed her hands from his shirt and rested them on his chest. "Children?" She laughed nervously. They'd never talked about it before, but she wanted to have children with him badly. As did he. She smiled at the thought.

"One day, Dawesy. Only if you want to, though."

"I do, bossman. One day. I promise." He leant down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.

He grinned at her reply. "I love you."

"Ditto." She beamed at him before reaching up to kiss his lips again, missing the contact she had felt seconds earlier. "One day." She murmured her repeat and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to spend her future with him, including this Christmas and the many Christmases still to come.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Sorry for the delay but this one is rather long so I hope that makes up for it! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews. They make me smile so much. I genuinely love you all! And thank you for all the birthday wishes. I hope you're all having a great December and have a lovely Christmas week :) Thank you for everything! Xo<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 - December 15th

**Hi Guys!**

**Guess who's back! I am SO, SO, SO sorry about this. Mocks took over my life for the last month and a half and it became impossible to find time to relax, let alone write (writing is relaxing for me!), so this story had to be postponed. But, mocks are now over and I survived aha! I hope that you all had a lovely Christmas. I promised to finish this, so here it goes. Even if it is now February, it'll give you all a little boost for the winter months, only if you're still interested of course. Even if I am a month late, I wish you all an amazing 2015 and I hope it's been good so far. Remember that my PM is always open if you need anything. Thank you so much for the support. I had nearly 200 visitors in January alone and I am so overwhelmed, I love you all so much. Anyways, I'm going to stop rambling now. Here is the long awaited next chapter!**

**Love,**

**Sarah x**

**Chapter 15 - December 15th**

* * *

><p><em>We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year<em>

_- 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' - English Carol_

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt 15: Hot Chocolate and Carol Singers<strong>

* * *

><p>"Molly, if you don't hurry up we're going to miss our reservation." Charles shouted up the stairs to his girlfriend. He had surprised her this afternoon in the car by telling her that he had booked a table for the two of them at her favourite restaurant in Bath, the one they had had their first date in well over a year ago, much to her delight. Charles had dropped Sam off at Rebecca's nearly two hours ago and for the last hour Molly had been getting ready for their date. In fact, she'd marched up the stairs muttering something along the lines of 'inconsiderate... need more notice... bloody cockwomble...' about the lack of notice. "Women." Charles muttered and shook his head.<p>

So here he was, an hour later, standing at the bottom of their stairs holding Molly's jacket in his hands. He was wearing a black suit which was paired with a white shirt, with the top two buttons undone, and black shoes. His blazer was perfectly fitted and his hair was undone, leaving his curls untamed. A laugh came from upstairs, along with something that Charles made out to be "Piss off, Boss.". About five minutes later, their bedroom door finally opened and Molly appeared at the top of the stairs.

Molly was wearing a black bandage-themed skater dress. The strapless shape complimented her figure perfectly, as it clung in at her tiny waist before flowing freely to just above her knees. She had on black heels and her hair was naturally wavy. When she got to the bottom of the steps, she looked up at Charles and smiled.

"Alright, boss?" She had noticed him staring.

"You look beautiful." Charles smiled in return, noticing just how beautiful she was despite wearing only a small amount of makeup. She was a natural beauty.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She grinned at his suit and walked past him to get her black leather jacket.

"Here, I have it." He stopped her. Molly turned around slowly as he helped her put it on. She could feel his breath on her neck as she became aware of how close they were. When it was on her properly, Charles kept his hands on her shoulders for a fraction longer than was necessary and planted a kiss on her neck. In an attempt to get rid of the urge to cancel the reservation and take Molly upstairs as fast as he could, he removed his hands and cleared his throat. "I love how even when you're wearing your tallest high heels, I'm still a lot taller than you."

"Shut up." Molly giggled and tutted before turning around to wrap her arms around his neck. "Are we going or what?"

"_Now_ you're in a rush to go?" Charles chuckled and leaned down to give her a kiss. He quickly pulled back to tease her, payback for making him wait, and Molly frowned, pouting at this. "Okay Dawesy, let's go!"

Molly giggled at his 'I'm your Captain' voice and released herself from his hold. She linked her arm through his and they walked out to the car, heading to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." Molly smiled up at the waitress as she set down Molly's favourite dessert; banoffee. Charles echoed Molly as the waitress then set down Charles' Chocolate Cake. The two ate for the next few minutes, chatting as freely and as easily as always.<p>

"Oi!" Molly shrieked when Charles put some of her ice cream on his spoon and ate it. "You have your own!" Charles grinned and then took some of her banoffee.

"Problem, Dawes?" Molly raised her eyebrow and took a spoonful of the chocolate cake on his plate in revenge. They continued to eat off each other's plates, as well as their own, in fits of laughter.

"It's mad, innit?" Molly said a few minutes later.

"Oh dear. What is, Dawes?"

Molly momentarily stuck her tongue out before giggling and rolling her eyes. "What do ya mean 'oh dear'?. Piss off. It's mad that we're gonna have all the boys in our house tomorrow. Lady Luck has been good to us, eh Boss?"

Molly and Charles were having a Christmas party with Two Section tomorrow and some other mutual friends they shared in the Army. Although excited, Charles was understandably anxious about letting Two Section into his house.

"She has indeed, Molls." Charles lifted her hand in his own and gently brushed his lips across her fingers before lowering it and gently rubbing his thumb over it on the table. He looked up from his thumb and could see Molly looking at him intensely - an expression full of love and want for him. He was about to learn across the table and kiss her when..

"Do you want the bill, Mr. James?" A waitress smiled, causing Molly to quietly giggle at Charles' 'Are you kidding me?' face.

"Please." Charles smiled back politely then chuckled when the waitress left. "We're always getting interrupted in this bloody place." He said as he rolled his eyes playfully in her direction.

"Pretty sure there's a lesson in that, Boss." She winked in reply.

"You have no idea how much I want to take you home right now, Miss Molly Dawes."

"Ditto, Mr Charles James." Molly stood up and took Charles' hand, pulling him up also. Charles threw a couple of money notes onto the table and guided her out of the restaurant.

* * *

><p>"I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. This. All. Night." Charles murmured in Molly's ear in between kisses.<p>

"Ditto." She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck.

A few minutes later, just as he was unzipping her dress, the doorbell rang. "Ignore it." He muttered, continuing as she moaned her agreement.

It kept ringing.

"Bloody hell." He sighed and got up reluctantly, cursing under his breath with each step towards the bedroom door. "If this is bloody carol singers..."

Molly stuck her tongue out playfully before he turned around and headed down the stairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" He shouted as the doorbell rang continuously. Opening the door, he was mustering up the self-control to politely tell the carol singers that he was busy but would give them a generous donation to leave, then he realised who was on his doorstep.

"I. Have. Been. Waiting. For. This. All. Night." Charles murmured in Molly's ear in between kisses.

"Ditto." She gasped as she felt his lips on her neck.

A few minutes later, just as he was unzipping her dress, the doorbell rang. "Ignore it." He muttered, continuing as she moaned her agreement.

It kept ringing.

"Bloody hell." He sighed and got up reluctantly, cursing under his breath with each step towards the bedroom door. "If this is bloody carol singers..."

Molly stuck her tongue out playfully before he turned around and headed down the stairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" He shouted as the doorbell rang continuously. Opening the door, he was mustering up the self-control to politely tell the carol singers that he was busy but would give them a generous donation to leave, then he realised who was on his doorstep.

* * *

><p>"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Kinders, Nude-Nut, Baz Vegas, Mansfield Mike, Dangle-berries, Brains and Fingers sang (well, tried) in unison as Charles' face broke into a massive grin.<p>

"You bunch of bloody cockwombles!" He invited Two Section inside out of the snow and hugs and handshakes were going around.

"Oi oi, Bossman. What took ya so long?" Mansfield Mike shouted.

"He was busy with his lady, innit Boss?" Nude-Nut replied, both he and Mike high-fiving and yelling 'Proper Rinsed, int-he!" at each other, much to the amusement of the group.

"Speaking of his lady, where's Dawesy?" Fingers asked.

"Oi, Dawesy!" The boys shouted up the stairs as Charles chuckled and rolled his eyes. Ah, he had missed this bunch of cockwombles.

"What the hell are you bunch of cockmuppets doing singing Hymns on my doorstep?" She grinned as she walked into the room, a chorus of 'Dawesy!' echoing around the living room.

"Guess I better go and make some drinks then. Hot chocolate anyone?" Charles rolled his eyes at the orders being barked at him. "Shut up, you're all getting the same. Fingers, you're on marshmallow duty. Brains, whipped cream. Double away, boys!" Molly winked at him, taking pleasure in noticing that as much as he was enjoying himself, he was wanting to carry on where they'd left off about ten minutes ago.

* * *

><p>"We weren't expecting yous till tomorrow, ya know." Molly laughed as she drank her hot chocolate. Her, Charles and Two Section had settled into the living room with various cushions and blankets thrown around them.<p>

"Aw, you know us Dawesy. Always like an element of surprise." Kinders winked as Brains threw a pillow at him.

"Yeah right, you bunch of tossers. Anyway, where are yous staying? Or are yous kipping here?"

"Booked a hotel for the night. Proper posh, it is. Manfield's gonna feel like the royalty he thinks he is, innit!" Baz Vegas grinned.

"You can stay here if you want, boys. We've got enough room."

"Nah, it's alright Boss. We're sleeping over tomorrow night, don't think I could stand an extra night with you." Kinders grinned.

"Piss off, I'll put you up on charge." Charles chuckled, reminding himself of the tour he had shared with the guys, and girl, in front of him.

"Oi, Boss, do ya remember that time you served us Christmas dinner at the FOB?" Fingers called.

"Don't remind me."

"Aw no, you looked cute in an apron." Molly winked.

Suddenly, the boys broke into a song of 'Dawesy and Bossman sitting in a tree...' as Molly giggled and buried her head in Charles' neck, trying to hide her laughter.

"Shut the hell up you tossers or I'll throw yous out and there'll be no Christmas party tomorrow!"

Charles smiled. He loved Two Section. And he loved Molly.

And December had been very good to him so far.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours, Two Section had left and Molly had fallen asleep on the sofa during the film they had watched. Charles walked into the living room after seeing Two Section out and smiled softly at the sight in front of him. Molly was lying with her curls spread over the pillow and a blanket wrapped around her, the one that Charles had given her when he noticed she was getting sleepy during Elf. Carefully, he bent down and lifted her up in his arms. He quietly carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, lying her down on the bed. She began to stir as he pulled the bed covers over her.<p>

"Shh, go to sleep. We've a Christmas party to throw tomorrow." She made a noise of agreement but kept her eyes closed. Charles chuckled. "Night, beautiful. Sleep tight." He kissed her forehead and got up off the bed.

"Night. Love you, Charles." She murmured sleepily.

"I love you too." He smiled, crawling into bed beside her and turning off the bedside light. "I love you too." He repeated, wrapping his arms around the already sleeping figure of his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, so sorry for the nearly two month delay :( I've been writing this over the course of the week and it's sort of long, so hopefully that's an okay apology (?). It's half term now so hopefully I'll get some more written over the next 5 days! I hope you all had a lvoely Christmas and have a lovely Valentine's Day tomorrow. I'm looking forward to all the Valentine's fanfiction... single life haha! Please leave a review if you can forgive me. It really motivates me to keep writing! Thank you! Xo<strong>

**P.S. Credit to the person who gave me the prompt idea for Two Section carolling. I'm going to look through the reviews so I can leave your user! Also, I haven't proofread this yet but I wanted to get this up for you guys but I promise I will later! I apologise for any mistakes if you read it before I do.**


End file.
